leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Little Beat
Summary Story This Nameless Beetle was nothing but a sole survivor living in a tree. One Day, A Giant boss-like Squirrel drove him out his own home. With no home to turn to, He wondered the world and gained many powers and abilities as he travelled through the Forests and Cities. Once found by a scientist named Kane, He was then evolved into a bigger and stronger form of himself. After that, He was raised into a being of Good Heart, Protecting his new place of residence, Cushion City. Personality Little Beat is quiet and calm. He prefers to use precise aiming and attacks rather than punches and kicks but he does commonly tackle with his horn. He is a trickster despite being having a Large Heart. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | High 7-A Name: '''Unknown, Nickname: Little Beat '''Origin: OC Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''About 10 years old (19 in Beetle Years) '''Height: '''6.096 cm | 3 feet 7 inches. 5 feet 7 inches including his horn '''Classification: '''Beetle, Experiment, Evolved Insect '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Traits, Flight via Wings, Air Manipulation, Immunity to Electric Shock and Paralysis, Fire Manipulation, Breath Attacks, Body Control, Regeneration, Reactive Power Level, Pilot to RV Cars and Mecha-Units, Attack Reflection | All previous abilities, Summoning with Mecha-Pager, Martial Arts, Afterimage Creation 'Attack Potency: Street Level '(Threw a full water balloon so fast, a group of humans couldn't see it) | '''Large Mountain Level '(Punched a Sea Serpent made of Diamond, causing it to shatter) 'Speed: Supersonic '(Dodged several shots from a sniperr rifle) | 'Hypersonic '''flight speed (Kept up with and outflew a Hypersonic Jet) with '''Sub-Relativistic+ '''reactions and combat speed 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(Lifted a large empty truck) | '''Class 100 '(Flipped a tank) 'Striking Strength: Street Class '| '''Large Mountain Class Durability: Street Class(Takes hits from other bosses and enemies comparable to him. Got hit by a charging bull) | Large Mountain Class Stamina: Pretty High '(Spent Two Days straight looking for a magic charm) 'Range: Below Standard Melee Range '(Only a few centimeters tall) | '''Extended Melee '(Commonly uses his horn). 'Tens of Meters '''with projectiles '''Standard Equipment: '''Wooden Stick, Mini-Axe, Web Slingshot, "Literal" Mini-Gun | Full-Size Battle Axe, Enhanced Electro-Web Slingshot 'Intelligence: '''Mostly Animalistic. Gifted Tactically (Easily solve temple puzzles) | Gifted (Has been taught various martial arts and combat manuevers) '''Weaknesses: '''Prefers to go on the offensive too often. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Forest Fire: '''Shoots a quick ball of fire that levitates until it makes contact and explodes *'Root of Power: Heals Little Beat at his leisure *'Limb Boost: '''Increases Little Beats Speed drastically. So fast he creates afterimages behind him *'Tornado Lash: 'Fires a spiral of wind. Can let those spirals surrond him in a barrier *'Kombo Breath: 'A refreshing breath of air that can be charged for more damage *'Aileron Roll: '''Spins his whole body to deflect attacks, Mainly projectiles '''Key: '''Pre-Evolution | Post Evolution Feats '''Pre-Evolution: *Contested a bull in a charge *Demolished a large spider with a single punch *Defeated a squirrel *Defeated fully grown human men and trained ninjas *Dented metal Post-Evolution: *Shattered Dian, the Sea Serpent of diamond *Sliced trees in half *Outsped racecars *Collapsed a large skycraper *Took Nuclear bombs to the face with no harm *Leveled a Mountain Category:Original Character Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7